


Hide and Seek

by xDeathMelodiesx



Series: CG/AgeRe Fics [2]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Dallon Weekes, Hide and Seek, Little Brendon Urie, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeathMelodiesx/pseuds/xDeathMelodiesx
Summary: Little Brendon and Caregiver Dallon play hide and seek.
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes
Series: CG/AgeRe Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614661
Kudos: 32





	Hide and Seek

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Brendon bounced up and down excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

Dallon turned his head to him, ungluing his eyes from the laptop screen where he was working. “What is it sweetheart?”

“Wanna play hide an seek!”

Dallon glanced at his screen and back at the little who was staring at him expectantly. “Hmm, Daddy still has work to do though.”

“Pwease? With a cherry on da tippy top?” Brendon pouted. 

“Fine but only cause you’re so cute and I love you sooo much.”

“Yay!” He cheered. “Yous seek, I go hide. No peakin!”

The caregiver just smiled and pinkie promised Brendon before turning his back, placing his hands over his eyes and beginning to count. Brendon ran down the hallway, occasionally tripping over his feet but determined to find a hiding spot before his daddy hit twenty.

His eyes flickered over everything in the bedroom before settling on the closet. Giggling quietly to himself, Brendon rushes over and opened the door, stepping in. Finding the back of the closet, he slid to the ground, back to the wall and moved the clothes so they hid him from view.

Back in the living room, Dallon hit twenty and called out, “Ready or not, here I come.”

He spent a few moments aimlessly wandering around the living and dining rooms before heading down the hall and checking each room. The bathroom was first as Brendon loved to hide behind the shower curtain. He pulled it back dramatically and let out a loud, over exaggerated sigh when he found that it was empty. Next was the hall closet, another favorite hiding spot of Brendon’s but he wasn’t there either. 

That left the master bedroom since they had an off limits rule for the guest bedroom when Brendon was in little space; he caused too many messes when little and since the entire bedding was a very light blue, stains wouldn’t come out so easily.

Dallon’s footsteps could be heard as he walked into the room, searching through everything. The younger clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle the snickers that were escaping his lips. The door was cracked open just a tiny bit and Brendon peeked out, watching his daddy search for him. 

“Brendon? Oh dear, where’d my little baby go?” Dallon called out, pretending to search frantically despite the audible, little, muffled giggles coming from inside the closet. 

“Hmm, where, oh where, could my little prince be? Is he... under the bed?”

A squeak left the littles mouth and he froze when he saw Dallon stand up and turn to the closet. “I hear someone giggling in there, who could that be?”

The door flew open and Brendon was wrapped in Dallon’s arms, piercing laughter filling the air.

“You founds me!” Brendon squealed excitedly, clapping his hands together.

Dallon just chuckled at his adorable reaction, “Yep, what does Daddy get as a reward for finding his baby bear?” 

Brendon stopped to think, looking up at the ceiling for a minute before replying, “Yous get kissies!” 

He reached up, placed his hands on either side of Dallon’s face and kissed him on the cheek. The older reciprocated with a kiss on Brendon’s forehead, smiling as he did so. 

“Wuv you Daddy,” Brendon mumbled, playing with Dallon’s hoodie string.

“I love you too my angel, wanna help make lunch?”

“Yeah!” Dallon picked him up and rested him on his hip, Brendon immediately wrapping his legs around the caregiver’s waist. 

“How does a grilled cheese sound, kitten?” He kissed the side of his baby’s head. 

“Super duper goods! Can I has juice too?”

Grinning, Dallon said, “Of course baby,” and walked off to the kitchen, Brendon babbling on his hip as they went.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing age regression fics so much, they’re so relaxing and cute ^_^. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and lemme know what you think!


End file.
